User talk:SawBucks/archive1
'' [[User:SawBucks| Talk '' My Talk archive from January 2009 - May 2009. Main Page & Templates Great work, I really appreciate someone trying to work hard on making this wiki a success.--Mitchell Ensink New Main Page I like the new mainpage but there is one major problem with it and a minor one which is more of opinion: *The new mainpage screws the navigation bar up if your using the monobook skin (the original skin from wikipedia). *I suggest deleting the images next to the titles.--Mitchell Ensink New Templates *I suggest making the images exactly the same size, to create more unity. By the way: do you mind if I edit the sandbox a little? Mitchell Ensink 16:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hi! I fixed your sandbox page, as you may have noticed. You were just missing a and a . Usually, if you see that sidebar jumping up on you, you're either missing a or a table end: |}. Hope that helps! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:56, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Re: Templates :Sure, if you run into any trouble, feel free to leave me a message and I'll check it out. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:43, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Weapons Template A while back I created an article which you can use as an example for weapons: Rx4 Storm. Mitchell Ensink 16:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Series I just created a new article about The End Begins series, so the category should now have content, however the Category:Series hasn't got it's own page yet just like Category:Battalions. All the articles that are part any series should be categorized in that series. For example: The End Begins: Ghost Recon should contain Category:The End Begins, The End Begins however, should contain Category:Series. Mitchell Ensink 16:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Helping I would be willing to do that, however I would like some help over on my wiki. How do you make template boxes such as in Rx4 Storm? :I left a message on your talk page a while back, but if you ever come across this, I would be willing to help you with your templates regardless. Just send me a message if you ever come across this or still need the help.-- 22:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Logo, Favicon and Skin Hey SawBucks. I saw your request at the Logo Creation wiki, so I designed and uploaded a logo, as you can see. I also uploaded a favicon, which should be displaying in a while (favicons take a few hours to show up). About your skin request - monobook is not officially supported by Wikia, although it is still an option on the preferences page, so we can't do custom monobook skins. However, the Monaco skin is very customizable, so if you want, I can design a custom Monaco skin using the colors you requested (black, grays, reds). Just let me know if you want me to go ahead with the custom skin. Also let me know if you want me to make any changes to the logo. JoePlay (talk) 00:28, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm so used to making Monaco-size logos, that I forgot to make yours fit Monobook. No worries though, I just re-uploaded the logo sized for Monobook. Also, I looked around and realized that the Monobook skin is customizable, so if that's the skin you want customized, I'll get started on it tomorrow (it's 8 PM here and I'm about to log off for the day). I'm glad you like the logo. =) JoePlay (talk) 01:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::I finished the custom Monobook skin, so all of you here that choose that as your skin preference will see it. On the sidebar, the normal link color (dark blue) was hard to read on top of the dark gray, so I changed it to a light blue. If you'd rather have the link color be different, such as white or some other light color, let me know and I'll change it. JoePlay (talk) 22:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey SawBucks. User:Mitchell Ensink messaged me today, telling me that the top of the article area is displaying at the original location (near the top of the page) which is making the tabs (article, discussion, edit, history, etc.) show up down inside the article area. He emailed me a screenshot, which I uploaded here. Are you having this problem too? The reason I ask is because I'm not seeing this on my end. Every page is displaying properly for me. JoePlay (talk) 22:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Default Skin I can't set the default skin to custom Monobook, the default option is limited to Monaco skins.--Mitchell Ensink 09:53, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Mainpage Link I'll do that, give me a few minutes. :It took a little bit longer than I expected, but it´s there. But I don´t understand why that link needs to be there.--Mitchell Ensink Categories Grenades are indeed used as weapons, however in Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 they are Equipment, just like gas masks, gps, radar jammer, and motion sensors. But I understand your problem, it's getting a bit chaotic. Therefore I suggest we improve the current articles. I created a list on my user page, with articles & categories that I think don't need any quality improvement and could be used as a standard. If you could improve any article to meet the same standard, I'll continue creating some categories and improving any articles that I find along the way, and when I'm done creating categories, we can focus on creating more articles and improving others. Mitchell Ensink 13:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Please use this article as a standard for weapons: Rx4 Storm * Category:Weapon ** Category:Assault Rifle ** Category:Heavy Machine Gun ** Category:Light Machine Gun ** Category:Sniper Rifle ** Category:Shotgun ** Category:Grenade Launcher ** Category:Sub-machine Gun ** Category:Pistol ** Category:Shield * Category:Equipment ** Category:Grenade *** Category:Fragmentation Grenade *** Category:Concussion Grenade *** Category:Percussion Grenade *** Category:Smoke Grenade *** Category:Gas Grenade *** Category:Incendiary Grenade *** Category:Stun Grenade *** Category:Anti-tank Grenade ** Category:Mine ** Category:Gadget ** Category:Gas Mask RE: skin, search Regarding the high placement of the article area, I had it level with the top box in the sidebar (so that you could see the background image), but Mitchell told me that pages weren't displaying right for him (read his messages on my talk page). Apparently the top of the article area was still displaying at the original location (high on the page) and the page tabs (edit, discussion, history, etc) were showing up down inside the article. I wasn't having this problem on any pages, which is why I asked you about it. Since Mitchell is the admin here, I told him that he obviously has the authority to undo any changes I made to the skin, which he did (he removed the top margin). That's why the article area is now displaying at its original location, thus covering most of the background image. About the option to create a page after searching, I believe that's only a feature of the various Monaco skins. Those are the only skins that are officially supported by Wikia, which is why Monobook (or any non-Monaco skin) can't be set as the default skin. JoePlay (talk) 19:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey SawBucks! It's totally cool, I'm never too busy to help. :) You'll notice that I changed the images so that the white background is transparent. You might not want it that way, so it's really easy to switch back. So here's the deal with templates. The way you started is perfect! First, you build what you want it to look like somewhere, which you've done. Now, all you have to do is first, pick a Template name for each of them. Take Stub, for example, Template:Stub would be a great name for it. So you take the part you made for stubs, and put it on the Template:Stub page. Then, on whatever page you want it to show up, you add: Now, I've noticed that some of the templates may already have something there, as such is the case with Template:Stub. In those cases, all you have to do is replace the old part with your new part. Like I did with Template:Stub. I'll go ahead and do the same thing with your other templates, making them on the names you have listed as the headers, but now you know how to do it in the future. As a little friendly advice, in our experience, we at Wikia have discovered that big tags saying 'this page is broken, please fix it', don't actually ever lead to people actually fixing the page. Instead, they constantly see that the page is broken instead of being worked on. It's kinda weird, even if someone does 'fix' the part that's mentioned, they often don't remove the tag that said it was broken. So even putting them at the bottom of the page is better than at the top. Just a bit of advice, feel free to take it or leave it. :) PS, those are sweet looking templates! — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :No problem, I'm happy to help anytime. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Weapons & Equipment Equipment is now catagorized under canon, the template:canon didn't fit this paticular category, which led to it not being categorized. The "Information" section doesn't need it's own header, and can be placed under the artice title since that section is about the weapon in general, any variants however, do require their own section since the specifications may not be the same as the general specifications. Mitchell Ensink 11:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : Nevermind, a detailed section about how the weapon works is indeed needed, however a detailed description about how a variant works should not be placed here but in the section variants (which is therefore not obsolete) Templates A while ago, after you started working on those templates, I tried to create what I had in mind. It can be found here: Sandbox. However, there are 2 problems with it, the text isn't aligning properly, and they don't categorize either. Please tell me what you think we should do with both sets of templates. Mitchell Ensink 11:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : I managed to fix all templates, and changed the current ones to these new versions, so they should all be working now. Mitchell Ensink 21:12, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sidebar and community portal Go ahead and merge thost two sections, but I think we don't need the Wikia IRC & Forum, since we now have the Tom Clancy IRC and a great Community Portal. Mitchell Ensink 20:38, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Didn't send you a message back on this, but for now I'm going to keep the forum's open, I'll manage it and keep an eye on it as well. In fact I was even thinking of upgrading them with the MediaWiki.css to be an even nicer forum. Forum topics and discussions are a great way to get more visitors from google searches.-- 22:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Sub-machine Gun Why did you delete this category, because I think it is required since there are a lot of weapons in this class. Mitchell Ensink 07:30, 2 April 2009 (UTC) : nevermind, I'll look into what the best way is to write it. Mitchell Ensink 07:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :: best way to write it: Submachine gun (according to wikipedia & google) Mitchell Ensink 07:46, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Comrade I don't know why, but somehow I got sucked up on this wiki and I kept editing pages! Some unconscious addiction on this wiki, but I can't say it is good or not. Oh well, I adore the games of Tom Clancy! they're super whooper awesome :) Cheers from EFEC Voluntary and this Wiki is awesomeness! --RoseMary 19:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Sigs and Refs I have a few questions, I think you are able to answer these ones *How do I change my signature (look better)? *How do I add references? Cheers --RoseMary 19:36, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Images Thanks for adding the categories to the images and for pointing out the spelling errors, I'll look into it today. Mitchell Ensink 11:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Sources He I'm a friend of the anmin and make the images, but nouw to the point I'm using Wikipedia and some other wikias. Grievous 666 19:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for editing my page Hey, I'd like to thank you for editing my page, I copied and pasted right away, but still, my Tom Clancy Rainbox Six 2 page is still not finished yet, I have not everything yet, but it's in my sandbox already, still a lot of work to do, but there is no time for me, if you need pictures of Clancy Endwar, HAWX or Rainbow six 2, just ask me, I have the games on my computer. Cheers--RoseMary 18:40, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Category sorting The pipe character within a category link doesn't have any effect on the way things are displayed on this page; however, it does provide a way to sort items on the category page. More info here. -- Karm1c 15:08, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I also posted a message on your talk page, but yeah, I looked into it and guess I learned something new! Thanks.-- 22:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Unregisterd users The idea behind a wiki is that anyone can edit, and it's something I can't change.Mitchell Ensink 19:13, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, technically we could, but yeah, I see your point.-- 22:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Countdown Transparency Hey, Not sure what you were asking about on #wikia. Do you have further details? From what I can see the section with the timer is the same color as the background on the main page. --jabrwocky7 (talk) 01:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Take a look at this page: User:Jabrwocky7/sandbox2. --jabrwocky7 (talk) 02:55, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Make sure you also look at the changes I made on User:Jabrwocky7/sandbox. --jabrwocky7 (talk) 03:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yep, I looked it over, noted all the changes and now I'm adding it to the template (that's the first thing I always do so I don't have to ask again)...thanks for all the help. Just to let you know, I wasn't posting back here, I posted my messages on the Lp talk page (In case you didn't see or something). But yeah, that's exactly what I was looking for, I wasn't the one who created so I wasn't sure exactly what to do with it. Thanks again for the help.-- 03:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC)